Waterfall
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: A Paige/Glenn fic. Not much too it, warm fuzzy moments.


A/N: I'm still going through this "Let's do a bunch of Paige-related fics" kind of phrase, so I wrote this. It basically a Glenn/Paige fic, despite what "House Call" had in it. I won't let that ruin a good story.

****

            Paige sat on a small rock near the creek, her feet dangling in the water, watching as Glenn stood at the top of the 85-foot waterfall. Since he had came back to San Francisco, he was surprising her with a string of things to do; romantic dinners, box of jewelry, breakfast in bed, with help from Piper of course, and all sorts of things. He waved down to her in his bright red bathing trunks and did a summersault off the cliff. He landed in the water with a big splash and reappeared at the surface a few seconds later. Paige clapped and giggled as Glenn swam towards her.

"Come in the water… it's not that cold." Glenn begged Paige.

"I only have my feet in the water and I'm already freezing." Paige smiled back.

"You know you have to soak your entire body to stay warm." Glenn began to splash water on her legs. "And then I'll help you up to the top so you can jump off."

"Maybe… eventually… will you stop splashing me?" Paige kicked some water onto him. He pushed off the side, a little away from Paige.

"Come on… what, are you chicken?" Glenn began to cluck at Paige. Paige sat there for a moment until she slowly slid her body into the water.

"God, it's cold." Paige commented. Glenn swam over and held Paige close.

"Better?" He asked as he began to kiss her down her neck. Paige turned around so she was facing him, and with a mischievous smile, dunked Glenn head under the water. Glenn resurfaced with vengeance on his face.

"Oh, it's on now." Glenn quickly swam after Paige who had promptly swam in the opposite direction. She had managed to climb back onto the land, but he speedily caught her, tackling her to ground. Her infectious laughter filled his heart, as he laughed along with her.

"Okay, okay, I give up." Paige exclaimed through her laughter.

"Just you wait." Paige rolled over upon her back, and began to gaze up.

"Wow, the stars are really beautiful…" Glenn rolled off her onto his back to look too. When they were in the city, the building lights were too bright to get the full illumination of the nighttime stars. Glenn turned his head toward Paige, taking in all her features. Her long, jet-black hair he remembered for the longest time was now a short, orange-reddish color, clinging to her face because it was soaked. It had really brought out her rosy cheeks. Her eyes looked liked a curious child's and her mouth gaping open, as if admiring the stars for the first time. The night was coming to an end, as the two of them were both getting kind of sleepy, but Glenn hadn't gotten Paige to jump from the small crag and that had been his goal for the night.

"Come on, you have to climb to the top once before we leave." Glenn said, getting up and offering his hand to Paige for help.

"You're not going to quit asking are you?" Paige asked, taking Glenn's hand up.

"Nope, and since I have the car keys, you can't go anywhere anyway."

"Oh, but my dear Glenn," Paige grinned, "You seem to forget that I'm a witch. If I want the _keys_…" Paige called for them, having them orb to her hand. She began to jingle them in his face, "I'll get the keys. And just in case I can't get the keys, I can just orb home." Paige orbed behind Glenn, and began to poke at his sides.

"Okay, now that isn't fair." Glenn sighed, pretending to be sad.

"Aww, don't cry." Paige mocked him.

"Just once… pleased?" Glenn begged, poking out his bottom lips.

"I'll climb your rock if it's that important." Paige said, giving in.

"And the puppy dog eye's work yet again." Glenn said in triumph, dancing a victory dance around Paige as she laughed at his childishness.

"Let's go…" Paige started to head up to the rock. Glenn climbed behind her, helping her up along the way. The finally reached the peak, and Paige stared over rock into the water. It was a lot higher than it had looked before, and the water was looking a lot more swallow too. "So… why am I jumping off this again?"

"Because it'll be fun… I promise."

"I'm not so sure about this now…" Paige said, slightly backing up.

"Do you want me to jump with you?" Glenn asked, wrapping his arms around Paige's waist. Paige looked into his eyes, knowing that he'd never let anything happen to her.

"Yes…" Paige looked shyly away.

"Okay. Give me your hand." Glenn instructed, as he took her hand in his and stood beside her. "On three, we'll both jump, alright."

"On three." Paige nodded.

"One… Two…" Glenn glanced over at Paige, with a smile, as he yelled out three, the two of them jumped. A feeling of freedom and suspense in the air filled their bodies until they hit the water. Glenn was the first to come up to the surface. He shook his soaked hair and spun around in search of Paige. She hadn't resurfaced yet, and that began to worry him.

"Paige!" he called out. Suddenly, Paige sprang up behind him.

"Oh my god, what a rush!!" She yelled, her enjoyment evident. Glenn breathed a sigh of relief, as the two of them swam out of the water. Paige began to wipe the water from her eyes as Glenn got some towels. He took them and after wrapping it around Paige, began to rub her body dry. Paige placed her hands upon his face and pulled Glenn in for a kiss. The towel began to drop from Glenn's grasp until he finally just let go of it completely. Their kisses began to deeper as time went on, until they were lying on the ground.

"Glenn…" Paige said.

"Yeah?" Glenn replied, looking into Paige's eyes.

"I love you…" Inside, Glenn's heart was doing back flips. She loved him, and now he knew it.

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her passionately.

****

Paige and Glenn were now standing on the porch of the manor, hand in hand, and it was now turning 1am. Every time the two of them looked at each other, they would let out a small chuckle.

"So…" Glenn said, finally breaking the silence.

"I had a great time." Paige blurted out.

"In what way?" Glenn smirked. Paige playfully hit him.

"In everyway."

"Well, I had a great time too. Maybe, someday you'll come travel with me. We could go diving sometime."

"Love to."

"Yeah, me too." Glenn leaned in and gave Paige a kiss.

Piper and Phoebe stood at the window, starring at their baby sister. She was grinning from ear to ear, and they were happy for her. When Paige finally came into the manor after watching Glenn's car drive away, Piper and Phoebe had dashed into the living room before Paige could spot them spying on her. Paige passed by them, noticing that they were kind of starring at her.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Paige asked.

"Oh, I was just reading a magazine and Phoebe…" Piper explained, glancing at the remote in Phoebe's hand, "…was watching TV."

"Then why is the TV off?"

"I just turned it off… because I had you coming in." Phoebe said, an obvious lie.

"You were watching me weren't you?" She asked. Her two older sisters glanced at each other.

"Just a peek." Piper admitted.

"Just a little." Phoebe admitted too.

"You guys are worse than my parents." Paige laughed.

"So, you have fun?" Phoebe asked, smirking.

"Yeah, he took me to this little waterfall, creek kind of thing. It was romantic in a fun way." Paige explained, leaving out the details that had really made the evening "fun". Piper had been studying Paige's expression and movements as she was talking.

"You had sex, didn't you?" Piper exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Twig." Piper pointed to Paige's hair. Paige glanced into the mirror to see a twig and a leaf stuck inside. Paige was now blushing.

"Eww, you're freaky. Doing it in the woods?" Phoebe laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You told me you once did it in the park. That's a public place; Innocent children play there!"

"You did what?!?" Piper asked, not very surprised though. Now she and Paige were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe as Phoebe tossed two pillows at them. 

****

Across the bay, Glenn was now back at his apartment, sitting on his bed. He rolled a little black box around in his hand. He still didn't have the courage to ask Paige, but he knew he would ask her soon. He put the box back into his nightstand's drawer and lied down on his back. As the memories of the night flooded through his head, he smiled. The happiness he felt while he is with her was an ultimate high to him and he couldn't wait for the day he could be around her all the time.

"One day, Paige…" He whispered into the night. "One day you'll be Mrs. Glenn Belland."

****

A/N: Thank you Paigefan and P3Halliwell329 for Glenn's last name. Anyhoo, I hoped you liked it and feel free to review. Or more like obligated to review… REVIEW! Or not… ummm… *walks off stage*.


End file.
